Hilfe:Suchmaschinenoptimierung
Von Danny Horn ("Toughpigs"), Community Development Manager und Gründer des Muppet-Wikis. Ein hohes Googleranking zu haben ist ein guter Weg, Leser und Benutzer für ein Wiki zu gewinnen. Es gibt viel, was du tun kannst, um das Googleranking zu verbessern — und gleichzeitig das Wiki! Wie Google funktioniert Das Googleranking eines Wikis resultiert aus drei Komponenten: viel Inhalt, Nutzung von Schlüsselwörtern und qualitativ hochwertige Links. Viel Inhalt Das ist der wichtigste Teil, wenn du ein Wiki erstellst — du setzt dich hin und schreibst einige interessante Seiten. Das ist es, weswegen Leser und Benutzer das Wiki aufrufen, und das ist auch das, was Google findet. Je mehr Inhalt, desto eher wird das Wiki über Google gefunden. Nutzung von Schlüsselwörtern Wenn Google Seiten aufnimmt, wird berücksichtigt, wo sich der gesuchte Text auf einer Seite befindet. Ist der Text im Seitentitel, in einer großen Überschrift oder mehrfach auf einer Seite, dann wird die Seite höher in den Ergebnissen geführt als etwa eine Seite, die den gesuchten Text lediglich klein ganz unten führt. Qualitativ hochwertige Links verwenden Das Ranking basiert teilweise darauf, wieviele Links zum Wiki führen, und wie hoch das Ranking dieser Seiten wiederum ist. Wenn wichtige Sites zum Wiki verlinken, ist das eine sehr hilfreiche "Stimme" für das Wiki, darum ist es gut, wenn du so viele Links von bekannten Websites wie möglich bekommst. Jedoch ist es auch wichtig, sich im Klaren zu sein, dass interne Links zwischen den Wikiseiten von Google auch wahrgenommen werden. Erstelle so viele Seiten, wie du nur kannst — sogar Stubs sind ok, solange sie untereinander verlinkt sind. Wenn du zu viel Zeit mit der Sorge verbringst, wie das Wiki von anderen Seiten verlinkt werden könnte, frage dich, ob es nicht sinnvoller wäre, mehr Inhalt aufzubauen. Die folgenden Tipps werden dir helfen, dein Googleranking zu verbessern, doch der wichtigste "Trick" ist, einfach am Wiki zu arbeiten und es größer und interessanter zu machen. Schritt 1: Benenne dein Wiki nach dem Thema! Das Ranking wird dadurch beeinflusst, was oben in der Titelleiste steht. Wenn Leute nach "Charles Dickens" suchen, dann wird in den Suchergebnissen "Charles Dickens Wiki" weiter oben stehen als "Scroogepedia". Suche nach der Thematik des Wikis in Google, und du wirst sehen, dass die oberen 10 Resultate (wohin das Wiki soll) fast immer die Thematik in ihrem Namen tragen. Du musst dem Drang widerstehen, dem Wiki einen "cleveren" Namen geben zu wollen, oder eine knuffige URL. "Pokémon-Wiki" hat immer einen höheren Rang als "Poképedia". Außerdem ist die "-pedia"-Idee ausgelutscht. Siehe Hilfe:Seitentitel für mehr Informationen. Schritt 2: Verschiebe die Hauptseite! :Anmerkung: Für neue Wikis ist dieser Trick voreingestellt. Dieser Trick hilft zusätzlich, die Effektivität des Themas im Wikinamen zu maximieren. Verschiebe Hauptseite auf den Namen deines Wikis. Danach trägst du in MediaWiki:Mainpage den neuen Namen der Hauptseite (also den Namen deines Wikis) ein. Schritt 3: Fang an zu schreiben! Bevor du irgendetwas anderes machst, um für das Wiki zu werben, musst du zur Sache des Seitenschreibens kommen. Ein erstes Ziel wären 50 Seiten. Das hört sich nach viel an, aber du kannst auch einfach damit anfangen, eine Menge Stubs anzulegen. Wenn du ein Charles-Dickens-Wiki hast, erstelle eine Seite über alle Bücher, die er schrieb, und beginnst damit, die Seiten für die Figuren zu erstellen. Jede Seite kann aus zwei Sätzen und einer Kategorie bestehen. Wenn du schnell schreiben kannst und dir alle Figurennamen einfallen, kannst du an einem Abend 50 Stubseiten erstellen. Du kennst dich mit dem Thema aus, das Erstellen dieser kleinen Seiten ist also so einfach wie das Erstellen einer Liste. Wenn es jetzt das Sonnensystem-Wiki wäre, dann erstelltest du eine Seite für jeden Mond des Jupiters — das sind 63 leicht erstellte Seiten. Wenn du in einem God-of-War-Wiki schreibst, dann fang eine Seite für jedes Monster an. Sorge dich nicht darum, diese Seiten perfekt oder informativ zu machen. Leg sie einfach an. Das einzige, worüber du dir Gedanken machen musst, ist, dass du sie in eine relevante Kategorie steckst, um sicherzustellen, dass der Leser (oder der Google-Bot) direkt von der Hauptseite aus jede Seite nur durch das Klicken von Links erreichen kann. Und nach dem Hinzufügen aller dieser Stubseiten werden zukünftige Artikelschreiber etwas zum bearbeiten haben! Die Arbeit an einem unfertigen Artikel fällt immer leichter als das Anlegen eines neuen. Das Aufbauen des Inhalts hat die höchste Priorität. Ich kann das nicht oft genug betonen. Mach nicht mit dem nächsten Schritt weiter, bevor du nicht zumindest 50 Stubseiten im Wiki hast. Schritt 4: Schicke deine URL an Google! Wenn andere Sites zu deinem Wiki verlinken, wird dich Google irgendwann finden, aber du kannst diesen Prozess möglicherweise beschleunigen, indem du deine Site direkt zu ihnen bringst. Dies läuft über die Seite "Fügen Sie Ihre URL hinzu". Eventuell willst du dir diesen Link speichern, denn du wirst ihn öfter brauchen können. Von Googles Hauptseite aus findest du diese Seite, indem du "Über Google" anklickst, dann "Senden Sie Ihren Content an Google" und schließlich "Geben Sie eine URL ein". Alles was bleibt, ist das Kopieren und Einfügen der Hauptseiten-URL des Wikis, die Bestätigung der Catchphrase und das Klicken von "URL hinzufügen" (mach dir keine Gedanken über das Kommentarfeld, dort musst du nichts eintragen). Nun steht das Wiki auf Googles Liste zu begutachtender Sites. Es dauert für gewöhnlich ein paar Tage, bis eine Seite geführt wird. Schritt 5: Setze Links auf qualitativ hochwertigen Websites. An diesem Punkt kannst du dich nach ein paar großen Tieren umsehen, die Besuchern das Hinzufügen von Weblinks gestatten. Bei einem Wiki zu einem Film oder einer Fernsehsendung kann du das Wiki in IMDB einpflegen. Suche die Seite zu deinem Thema, klicke auf "Miscellaneous links" und dann auf "Update", um deinen eigenen Link hinzuzufügen (du wirst dafür ein IMDB-Benutzerkonto benötigen). Es kann ein oder zwei Wochen dauern, bis der Link auftaucht. Wenn es geklappt hat, schicke diese Seite an Google! Andere gute Möglichkeiten für Fernsehsendungen sind TV.com und TVguide.com, welche beide das Posten von Links im Forum gestatten. Suche das Forum zu deiner Sendung auf und poste eine kurze Beschreibung deines Wikis inklusive Link! Du kannst deine Site auch ans the Open Directory Project (dmoz.org) schicken. Suche nach deinem Thema, wähle die passendste Kategorie aus der Ergebnisliste und klicke "suggest URL"! Du kannst mit der URL auch eine Beschreibung des Wikis verschicken. Schritt 6: Poste Links auf relevanten Wikis! Es kann auch hilfreich sein, von anderen Wikis verlinkt zu werden. Dem Wikiprinzip folgend kannst du selbst dort diese Links eintragen. Sei dabei aber sorgfältig – wenn die Leute vom Wiki finden, dass du übertreibst, wirst du gesperrt und deine Links wieder entfernt. Lass es dabei bleiben, und poste Links nur, wenn sie relevant sind! Du kannst für das Wiki eine Seite im WikiIndex anlegen. Diese werden nicht immer von Google registriert, also schick diese Seite ebenfalls an Google. Bei einem Science-Fiction-Thema ist die SciFipedia ein weiterer guter Platz. Davon abgesehen solltest du selbst eine Internetsuche zu deinem Thema anstellen, um andere Wikis zu finden, von denen aus du passende Links setzen kannst. Verbringe nicht zu viel Zeit damit, – wenn du nicht vom Aufbau des Wikis abgelenkt werden willst – aber es ist ein paar Minuten wert. Schritt 7: Mehr Seiten! Wie viele Seiten hat das Wiki bis jetzt? Sieh zu, dass du auf 100 kommst! Schritt 8: Poste in Blogs und Foren! Google nach deinem Thema, und sieh dir die ersten Ergebnisse an! Wenn ein Forum oder ein Blog nahe an der Spitze auftaucht, poste dort einen Kommentar mit einem Link zum Wiki. Schreibe möglichst clever und am Thema, damit der Kommentar bleibt. Schritt 9: Lege Seiten für andere Websites an! Wenn es andere Fansites zum Thema gibt, die dir gefallen, erstelle eine Seite auf deinem Wiki zu dieser Site. Schreibe ein paar Sätze und einen Link zur Site. Schreibe im Anschluss den Webmaster der Site an und schicke ihm den Link zur Seite, die du erstellt hast. Lade die Community ein, dein Wiki zu besuchen und ihre eigene Seite zu ergänzen. Eventuell verlinken sie dann irgendwann dein Wiki, was einen Aufschwung bei Google und zusätzliche potenzielle Autoren bedeutet. Schritt 10: Nicht aufgeben! Ab hier gilt es nur noch, das Wiki mit Inhalt zu erweitern. Du hast alles Mögliche getan, um auf das Wiki aufmerksam zu machen, also kannst du dich darauf besinnen, es zu vergrößern und zu verbessern. Du solltest inzwischen, mit einem guten Seitentitel, 100 Seiten und ein paar Verlinkungen, die Googleliste hochklettern. Wenn sich dir bis jetzt keine Schreiber angeschlossen haben, sollten sie bald kommen. Also erweitere einfach das Wiki, und wenn Autoren auftauchen, vergiss nicht, Hallo zu sagen und sie im Wiki zu begrüßen. Du hast eine Menge Arbeit in den Aufbau des Wikis gesteckt. Lasse die Neuankömmlinge wissen, dass du ihre Hilfe wertschätzt! en:Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking